Cubo de Hielo
by Yadira Haruno
Summary: Todos creían que Uchiha era un cubíto de hielo. -"Piensenlo dos veces ¡Sha!"-ese fue el pensamiento de Shannaro ante la acción del Uchiha menor.-Hmp-el de orbes ónix sonrió arrogantemente-¿Que piensas ahora Sa-ku-ra?-le dijo al oido con voz ronca.OneShot.


_"Cubo de hielo"_

**Disclaimer: **

_Los personajes de Naruto __NO_ _son míos, son del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. La historia, en cambio, es completamente de mi invención._

_**Di no al plagio.**_

**Summary:**

Todos creían que Uchiha era un cubíto de hielo. **_-"Piensenlo dos veces ¡Sha!"-_**ese fue el pensamiento de Shannaro ante la acción del Uchiha menor. -Hmp-el de orbes ónix sonrió arrogantemente.-¿Que piensas ahora Sa-ku-ra?-le dijo al oido con voz un poco -Shot.

**Aclaraciones:**

_cursiva=_pensamientos de los personajes. En caso de Sakura, significa tambien que esta hablando con su Inner.

_**Negritas y cursiva**_=Shannaro hablando en la mente de Sakura.

Normal y despues _cursiva_=cambio de la forma en que se dice la parte en "cursiva"

_'entre las comillas'_=una forma de mostrar los cuchicheos de la gente.

Un pelinegro caminaba por las ahora reconstruidas calles de Konoha hundido en sus pensamientos, cuando de pronto escucho uno de los tantos cuchicheos de las cotillas de la aldea.

_'Así nunca tendra novia ese Uchiha...' _escucho esto de una mujer de unos cincuenta y tantos que estaba junto con un grupito de mujeres de mas o menos la misma edad.

_'Parece un cubo de hielo, hablar con el es como hablar con una piedra' _dijo otra mujer de ese montón. El pelinegro frunció el ceño...eso no era cierto...¿O si?

El Uchiha estaba dispuesto a contradecir a esas mujeres._-Hmp, de seguro nadie las toco de 'esa' forma y por eso estan tan amargadas...malditas brujas-_pensó el pelinegro mientras pasaba de aquellas mujeres e ideaba un plan para hacer cambiar de parecer a todos...y que mejor que con su molestia número uno.

Entro por la ventana de el edificio en donde se encontraba una oficina que contaba con un escritorio algunas sillas y un sillon, ademas de algunos libreros con libros de medicina.

Sasuke se escondió a lado de la puerta, aunque el sabía que esto no iba a funcionar ya que ella tambien es una ninja.

Una pelirrosa entró a su oficina y sonrío para sus adentros.¿Sasuke la creia tan estúpida?

_**Nos creía, querida...recuerda que yo tambien estoy aqui...-**_

_Creeme que no lo olvido...-_

Sal de ahí Sasuke, ya te note...-en el momento que la pelirrosa dijo esas palabras, Sasuke apareció detrás de ella.

-...-Sasuke la abrazo, poniendo sus manos en la cintura de ella y sopló en el oido izquierdo de ella, haciendola sonrojarse fuertemente y alejandose raapidamente de el.

¡¿Pero que te pasa?-le grito la kunoichi aún con sus mejillas rojas y enojada por la acción de este.

**Fu fu~, admitelo...nos gusto-**

_Hn, no es cierto...-_

Nada...-hablo el pelinegro sonriendo arrogantemente-¿Crees que soy un cubito de hielo _Sakura-chan?_-dijo el pelinegro mientras avanzaba hacia ella y ella caminaba hacia atrás instintivamente.-Responde...Sakura-la pelirrosa en ese momento quedo acorralada entre la pared y el cuerpo del pelinegro.

Emm...bueno...esto...solo un poquito...-tartamudeo la pelirrosa, nerviosa por la cercanía de sus cuerpos.

_**Linda, presiento que no debiste decir eso...-**_

_Callate...-_

Hn, _¿segura?_-dijo Sasuke mientras con una mano tomaba el mentón de ella para que lo mirara y, al no obtener respuesta de ella y ante una sorprendida Sakura, besaba los rosados labios de ella.

El beso habia comenzado lento y sin respuesta por parte de la Haruno, pero al cabo de unos segundos, la pelirrosa anunció su rendicion tomando al Uchiha de los cabellos suavemente y correspondiendo tímidamente el beso. Sasuke paso su mano derecha a la cintura de ella para juntarla mas a el y la mano izquierda la posó en la espalda de ella.

¿Que piensas ahora _Sa-ku-ra_?¿Es correcto que me crean un cubo de hielo?-sonrio con arrogancia el pelinegro terminando el beso, pero sin quitar sus manos de la cintura y espalda de ella.

Arrogante...-fue lo único que salió de los labios de la pelirrosa. Su rostro, todavia sonrojado, tenia una leve sonrisa marcada.

_**Piensenlo dos veces ¡Sha!**_

-...-

Ahora..._Sakura-_el pelinegro se dirigió a la puerta para poner seguro a esta, para después tomar en brazos a la kunoichi ante la replica de esta-Verás lo que un cubo de _hielo _puede hacer-en ese momento la miro con un tinte de lujuria y ¿amor?.

En ese momento el pelinegro comenzo a recorrer con sus manos, el cuerpo de la chica sacandole suspiros.

_***En ese momento ella supo que nunca debería decirle a nadie cubo de hielo...no, si no querias quedar embarazada a los 19 años.***_

_Ya se que es un asco de One-shot...pero se me ocurrió hace un mucho y decidí subirlo u.u_

_Y ahora...la pregunta del millón:_

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
